Confused Love
by EmoGoddess121
Summary: There is some confusion in the way things are going between these couples. Sakura is with Naruto although seeing Sasuke with Ino sure does bother Sakura. She must figure out her feelings soon. I hope you enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Plz review! =] this is my very first story and i hope u like it. Be sure to give me some advice if u'd like. hehe =] ENJOY!**

**Sasuke and Sakura **

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Sakura Haruno. My hair is pink--a most unusual color for hair--and I have green jade eyes. I am a tough, strong-willed girl with a gorgeous boyfriend with a best friend that sets me on the edge every time I see him. I attend Kanoha Specialty College. Otherwise known as KSC. It wasn't just an ordinary college as much as Kanoha High wasn't a regular High School either. It was Thursday morning and I was doodling on a paper while my amazing, irresistible boyfriend was sitting right beside me.**

"**This day blows!" Naruto exclaimed from beside me.**

**I looked over at him and frowned in sympathy. I fell into a deep trance as i gazed into his ocean blue eyes.**

"**I know it does, Hun." I said and he looked at me and smiled.**

"**It's not your fault, Babe. We could have some fun later." He said with a sly smile on his face. He moved in and kissed my ear softly and I shivered as I giggled.**

"**Ok." I winked at him. Me and Naruto are a couple. An intimate one you could say. We have our good times and we have our bad. When we were younger in Kanoha Academy, I would never see us as a couple but that one night changed everything.**

**Sasuke marched into the classroom with him and his aloofness overwhelming me to a point where I felt sick. I sneered at him and as he came closer, I noticed he had his arm around his girlfriend, Ino.**

**I rolled my eyes and Naruto pulled me closer to his side and kissed my cheek. Naruto is so sweet to me, I couldn't help smiling and forgetting about Sasuke for a minute when he moved his warm, soft lips to mine.**

**I pressed my lips to his more urgently and he smiled against my lips.**

**I forced his lips to open with mine and he slipped his warm tongue into my mouth.**

**I sucked softly on his tongue with desire. He wrapped both arms around me as he pulled me into his lap, me helplessly wrapping my arms tight around his neck.**

**It was hard to remember we were in the back of our classroom where more students were pouring in. Someone made a disgusted sound at the back of their throat and I pulled away reluctantly from Naruto's mouth. I twisted my head around and glared at Sasuke. He was wearing his school uniform that I had to admit fit him well. The black tie hung loose around his white collar giving him a certain look that he seemed to work effortlessly. He had one hand in his black slacks pocket while the other--of course--was wrapped around Ino's shoulders. His spiky-raven hair was very attractive but the head it was on, was hardheaded and a snob. His face was handsome, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't stand him. Never have been able to. Ino and him make a perfect couple.**

**A whore and a bastard.**

**Ino was wearing her plaid skirt a little higher than anyone else. Even me. She would roll up the hem of her skirt to make it appear shorter to satisfy Sasuke. What a pervert. Her button up white shirt was skin tight and two buttons were undone. What a slut. **

**He had an expressionless face with his arm still around Ino's shoulders.**

"**What do you want, Uchiha?" I sneered. **

"**Hn. Too much PDA display, thank you very much." He said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**You disgust me." I whispered under my breath, although I'm sure he had heard me.**

"**C'mon, Sasuke. Don't bug her like that, Teme."**

"**Sorry Naruto. Didn't mean to mess with your "girl"." Sasuke scoffed. What was he getting at?"Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed hitting his chest gently. "Don't be such a jerk." She leaned into him more to whisper something in his ear and he smirked."See ya later Naruto. Dweeb." He murmured to me as he walked out.**

"**Baka!" I shouted after him. So they were skipping first period. That was smart. I looked back toward Naruto and he gave me an impish smile.**

**I just rolled my eyes and sat back next to him in my own seat.**

**When class began and Kakashi-Sensai walked in, I immediately raised my hand to ask to go to the bathroom.**

**I was granted permission and winked at Naruto. He knew I wanted him to follow. With a smirk on my face as I walked out of the door, I strolled down the hall with my hips swaying side to side and my head held high. **

**The hallways were empty and when I turned the corner toward the exit, I found…people.**

**Ino had been pressed up against the lockers as Sasuke kissed Ino's neck deeply and greedily. He was inching his hand up her skirt and I could hear her begging for it. **

"**Get a room." I hissed as i walked by the disgusting couple.**

**Sasuke snickered. **

"**Your just jealous because you're missing out on what you want so badly. You really think that Dobe Naruto can satisfy you for long?" He said after I was right at the exit to the school, ready to push it open and head for the dorms. I froze and I could feel my fury rise. I turned around sharply.**

"**He's been satisfying me. You're just jealous because your missing out on this ass!" I shouted at him.**

"**You mean my ass." Naruto corrected as he appeared from behind the corner. I smirked as he came over to my side and smacked my ass gently.**

"**Hehe." I giggled and bit my bottom lip.**

"**Disgusting." Sasuke mused as he looked up and down my figure.**

"**WHO'RE YOU CALLING DISGUSTING, UCHIHA?!" I shouted. He busted my last nerve. Naruto restrained me from reaching for Sasuke by wrapping his arm around my waist as Ino watched him. I swore I saw some hint of interest in her eyes. **

"**How lady-like." Sasuke said to me as Naruto carried me out of the building.**

"**Shut the fuck up, Bastard." Naruto said to him as he carried me over his shoulder.**

**He lowered me into his arms and nuzzled his face into his neck while walking through the entrance of the dorms. I snickered and he opened the door to his room. He bunked with Sasuke and it wasn't that appealing.**

**He set me down on his bed and he shut the door. With that being done, I sat back on my elbows and licked my dry lips.**

**I looked at him as he turned back to me and smiled at me when I motioned with one finger for him to join me on the bed. I winked at him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Plz review! This is my second story and is the second chapter of the series "Confused Love" I hope u enjoy it and don't forget to leave any comments or advice u would like to provide me =] All is appreciated. Hehe. Thank u!

Sasuke and Sakura

Chapter 2

He smiled at me as I motioned to him with one finger for him to join me on the bed.

I smiled back at him and he came forward, knocking me back to lie flat on my back. He laid on top of me gently and I felt his weight press against my torso. It felt nice to feel him so close and so warm against my skin. His lips pressed against mine with urgency and desire.

I kissed him back and softly caught his lip in between my lips and sucked on it a little. He sighed softly as I did this and let his hand trail down my hip and further down my leg.

I softly wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed his hips against mine. I kissed him time and time again, harder each time. He opened my lips with his and slipped his tongue in between my lips. I moaned very softly as he sucked deeply on my tongue.

Detaching his lips from mine, he looked at me intensely as he unbuttoned my shirt one button at a time.

I looked back at him and bit my lower lip. He smiled at me and released the last button on my shirt.

He came lower and kisses my neck. I closed my eyes and entangled my hand in the golden strands of his hair in the back of his head gently.

As his lips went lower I arched my back and felt his tongue trail softly in between my cleavage.

"Relax, baby." Naruto whispered to me and he unclasped my bra and kissed my exposed nipple softly.

"I'll try." I whispered back with a smile. I leaned my head back and bit my bottom lip as his lips ate anxiously at my breasts. I moaned softly, feeling his tongue twirl softly around my risen nipple. He licked and kissed my breasts time and time again. Just then, he spread my legs a bit and felt the soaked portion of my thong with two of his fingers. I closed my eyes and let out a breath as he rubbed the lips of my wet pussy and teased me.

"Mm. Naurto-kun! You can't tease me like that!" I whined and he smiled. He spread my legs even further and moved the fabric of my thong aside. With one of the tips of his fingers, he gently stroked my clit and I arched my back and grabbed the bedspread. "You like that?" He snickered amusingly."Oh yessss." I moaned softly. He seemed satisfied and began stroking my clit with his thumb as he slipped one of his fingers inside me slowly. I moaned a little louder at the penetration and begged for more. He moved his finger in and out of me harder and faster and soon moved another finger inside me.

"Cum for me, baby." He demanded as he forced another finger inside my pussy and licked my clit.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned and arched my back again against the bed and felt my climax coming closer. To move me further along, he flicked his tongue against my clit faster and soon had four fingers in my pussy moving harder. I nearly screamed in pleasure as I felt myself cum inside his warm mouth. His tongue went up and down the lips of my pussy and I kept moaning as i bit my lip.

He brought his lips back up to mine and I could taste my cum. I licked his lips and he smiled at me.

"You taste so good, Sakura-chan." He cooed and French kissed me, stroking his tongue against mine.

He slipped off my thong as I brought my little hand to his hard dick in his slacks. I unzipped his pants and threw them as he grabbed me up in his arms. Not being able to hold on any longer, Naruto shook off his pants and took off my thong in one tug. He kissed me hard as he thrust his dick inside my throbbing pussy. He moaned against my lips and thrust harder. I moaned louder and he put two of his fingers in my mouth to silence a portion of my moans. I sucked gently on his fingers and moaned. With each violent thrust, he panted and moaned. I felt myself about to cum again and bit down on my lip hard. He French kissed me hard then as he thrust his dick inside my pussy deeper and much faster. I held him tight and dug my nails into his shoulders as I cummed wildly on his rod while moaning vigorously. I arches my chest up against his and he yelled my name as he spilled his cum all inside my hot pussy.

"Oh god." He moaned and held me there for a long second. I laid my head back on the pillow and continued to moan as my orgasm subsided. He laid down next to me and rest his head on my left breast.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered as he tried to catch his breath. I looked down at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." I felt our mixed cum run down the length of my pussy and decided to take a hot shower. Naruto remained in bed as the steam of the shower enveloped me. I stood there and let the water wash away the remaining cum on my legs. As I got out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my naked body.

"Damn!" I curse as I realized I had left my clothes out in the room. I opened the door to the bathroom and gasped when I saw Sasuke on the other bed. I nearly dropped the towel around me but caught it just in time.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"I should be asking you that question but it's pretty damn obvious." He scoffed as he glared at me. He wasn't with Ino and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? I was alone with Sasuke with a towel wrapped around me. Only a towel. Why me?

Note: Should i continue??? Let me know =] Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: thnx for the reviews hehe I will be sure to make more intense chapters along the way *^.^* **

**SasuSaku**

**Chapter 2**

**I sneered at Sasuke across from me in the room. **

"**What are you doing here?" I asked again, persistent to get an answer. He glared and got up. **

"**It's my room. I have a right to be here." He growled. I took a step back as he came forward. My fingers curled around the edge of the towel, tightened.**

"**Where's Naruto?" I asked as I looked at him sideways. He snickered. **

"**What? That dobe ditched you?" He chuckled. "Don't know and don't care." I looked at him annoyingly and he stared back with those onyx eyes of his. I felt a sudden pang in my stomach and decided to ignore it. I love Naruto. I love Naruto…Why did i need to remind myself of that?"You just gonna stare at me all day?" He asked and I came back to life a minute too late. His facial expression was playful. That confused me. We had never been alone together, and he sure as hell hasn't been nice to me once. Why all of a sudden is he a softy?**

"**Stare at you in disgust maybe." I replied with rage in my tone. His face suddenly hardened. His eyebrows started to meet and his mouth was put in a pout. It looked kind of cute…what am I saying? I shook my head to banish the thought.**

"**I think you should leave now." He said. What? He didn't like the sight of me only in a towel?…Something is terribly wrong with me. I shouldn't be thinking these things. I have Naruto. I love Naruto and only him. I don't need Sasuke. He's a snob and he's a bastard. **

"**Let me get dressed and then-"**

"**No." He interrupted. I quickly looked at him mi dstep towards the side of Naruto's bed where my clothes lay. **

"**No what?" I glared at him. He can't deny me the option to get dressed. Unless…**

**He walked over and gripped my arm in his hand. His chest was pressed against mine and I gasped when I almost lost my grip on the towel again.**

"**I wonder how you're going to get to your room like this." He mused. I swallowed and pulled my hand from his grasp. I couldn't look up at him when he's this close. If I looked up, our lips would meet. I wonder if he knew this…or he simply didn't care. I looked at him and he smirked at me. He came closer and closer as I kept backing up."Stop it. What are you doing?" I demanded.**

"**I'm having a bit of fun." He smiled that crooked smile of his and I held my breath. My back hit the door and I stood up against it helpless. He kept coming toward me. There was a sense of shock that spiked up my arm when he brushed it with his fingertips.**

"**Wow, Sakura. Didn't know you were so turned on by me." He smiled amused and I felt my face flush. **

"**What the hell are you talking about?! Get off me!" I shoved him but that didn't release the grip he had on my arm. He pulled me up against him again and I felt his lips brush my cheek ever so slightly. My skin burned from the contact but it wasn't painful. It was tingling and this is something I had never experienced before…not even with Naruto…Who's Naruto?…Oh no.**

"**Stop it!" I demanded and shoved him away once more. Sasuke was just probably playing tricks on me so he can tell Naruto something.**

"**What's the big deal?" He shoved me up against the wall and I stared at him with wide green eyes. His nose was almost touching the tip of mine…his beautifully sculpted nose. **

"**No! stop it." I gasped. His chest was pressed tight against mine and he looked down at me.**

"**Stop what?" He chuckled. I had forgotten i was up against the door and when he turned the doorknob, I fell backward out into the hallway with only my towel. I landed on my ass.**

"**Owwww." I groaned. Sasuke stared down at me and laughed. I looked up and glared at him. His face hardened and he bent down beside me.**

"**I'll be needing that back." He snatched the towel away from my body, leaving me naked in the middle of the hallway.**

"**Someone is bound to come by here soon, better get going, tootz." He sneered. "Nice chest by the way." He mused and slammed the door. I layed there and nearly screamed out of mortification and shock. But that wouldn't be a good idea since I don't want to attract attention to myself! Oh hell!**

**I quickly got up and placed a hand over my womanhood and an arm over the majority of my chest. I was gasping for air as I ran down the hall. Where the hell was Naruto?! Why did he leave?! Why did Sasuke have to be there?! No time to think about it now. I heard footsteps and I froze. I was almost to my room but people were coming.**

**I saw the Janitors Closet and quickly made a run for it. I slammed the door once I was inside and waited. I looked around and I saw a couple of trash bags. Hmph. Maybe I could start a fashion trend. The trash look. It made me want to laugh. I wrapped the black trash bag around my self and I heard the doorknob turn. I held my breath and gasped when I found Kiba standing there looking surprised when he saw me. **

"**Sakura?…What are you doing wearing that?" He asked.**

"**Oh kiba!" I jumped and hugged him around the neck.**

**He laughed nervously and lightly touched my back with his palm. "I'm happy to see you too. I would be even more happier if your tits weren't rubbing so close against me though."**

**Oh that's right…Kiba's gay. I giggled and let him go. **

"**Sasuke." I said. He looked at me strangely.**

"**That's why im wearing this. He tossed me out of the room when I dint have a chance to put my clothes on so I improvised."**

"**You banged Sasuke? Sakura you naughty girl." He smiled at me and chuckled. "How was it? I wanna know!" He squealed. **

"**Kiba! You have it all wrong! I didn't fuck Sasuke." I wish…I could feel his dick against my leg when he pressed himself up against me…I made him hard…What am i saying?! I don't want his…huge…dick…I swallowed, feeling myself getting excited just thinking about it.**

"**You didn't?" He asked and I suddenly killed his buzz and awakening me from my reverie. **

"**No, after me and Naruto got done, I took a shower and when I came out, Sasuke was there." I said.**

"**Oh, hun." He smiled at me sweetly and I couldn't help but smile back.**

"**We have to get you some new clothes, let's go to your room and we can talk there."**

"**But didn't you have a date with Sai tonight?" I frowned at him.**

"**Oh dear. Don't worry about it. He called me up and said he had a big art convention to go to. I'm home free tonight." He smiled. I giggled. He grabbed my hand and led me to my room in my trash bag covered body.**

**NOTE: sorry so short =[ I will make them longer over time and sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to favorite and review! THNX =]**

**Next chapter comes out: March 13, 2010 LOOK OUT FOR IT! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thank u for all ur reviews and advice =] im so sry for the late update. Yesterday was my best friends birthday and I thought I had time to finish the chapter. Sadly, I was wrong. But here it is! Plz ENJOY! =]

SasuSaku

Chapter 4

As we entered Kiba's dorm room, the place seemed so spotless but also cluttered at the same time. The place was clean, sure, although Sai's beautiful paintings lined the walls of the room on the floor and were also spread out over the coffee table. I walked over to take a peak at what he was working on and nearly gasped. 

My eyes went over the canvas and was amazed. The painting had many different and colorful dimensions. It was a masterpiece. 

"He's been working hard." Kiba smiled proudly looking down at the painting as well. I couldn't help but smiling back. I was so happy for Kiba to have found someone.

"It shows. Hehe."

"Come, sakura." He motioned with one hand for me to follow as he started out toward the bedroom. "Let me lend you some clothes." I followed Kiba to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed as he strolled over to the closet gracefully. 

I sat patiently and watched him as he picked out a band-tee and a pair of skinny jeans that would fit me rather well. He has some good style I had to admit. Ever since we were young he's had the best clothes.

"Here you go." He nodded and smiled politely. He walked out of the room to give me a minute to wash up and get dressed. I sat there for a few seconds with the trash bag still around my body. The bag was starting to stick with me with the humidity. I looked around the room and stared out of the window. 

"I wonder where Naruto went…" I murmured to myself. How could he leave me like that? Alone? In the bedroom? With Sasuke?! I balled my little hands into little fists and pouted for a minute. 

I turned my head away from the window and as I did so, something on Kiba's computer desk. It was a picture. Of Kiba and Sai both. But they weren't alone. There was a bush of golden yellow hair on a rather familiar head. Then…raven-spiked hair. I sneered at the face. Damn you Sasuke. 

How dare he?! Someone could've seen me! He saw me…what a pig!

The mere thought of Sasuke made me feel my anger boil up inside me from my very core and I exhaled a sharp breath.

I closed my eyes to slow my breathing as I slowly removed the bag from around me.

Sasuke Uchiha **will pay!**

**SASUKE POV**

**Where the hell is Ino? She should be here by now.**

**I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets angrily and grumpily. I leaned my back against the side of the restaurant and looked up at the patchy night sky and straight up at the silver moon that showed itself full.**

**This was her idea of a date?She's the one who wanted to spend more time with me other than in the bedroom. I was perfectly fine with just having sex all the time with her. Who needs to have "quality time"? Geez.**

**I pulled away from the wall of the restaurant and brushed off my blazer. I walked calmly down the isles of the parking lot cars and vehicles to get to my motorcycle. **

**I offered to pick her up so she wouldn't be late but she had rejected. My motor bike was pure-spotless black. And fast, of course. Can't leave out sleek either. I was proud of this bad boy while Ino freaks out every time she sees me on the back of it. **

**I rolled my eyes and shook my head in frustration. Maybe it's time to end it with Ino. We've been going out for a year and up until now. She has been acting weird. I guess she thought I wouldn't notice, but im not that much of a dobe as Naruto.**

**I picked up my helmet from the handle bar and hopped on. As I placed my helmet over my head being sure not to mess up my hair completely, I heard a muffled voice call out my name. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Sakura.**

**I turned my head and turned the key in the ignition as my engine roared.**

**I saw her running over to me and thought, "So sakura comes and sees me, as Ino decides to bail out on me."**

**Her face was twisted in rage and I smirked. I pulled my visor down and revved the engine making her cringe against the loud roar. **

"**Stupid Uchiha!" She yelled. Since when did she start calling me Uchiha…? I rolled my eyes and cut off the engine. I pulled my helmet back off and glared at her."Yes? May I help you?" I asked sarcastically. She suddenly threw her fist toward my face. My eyes widened and caught her fist just in time. The impact nearly rocked me off my bike. What was her problem?**

"**How dare you!?" She screamed. I pulled her closer and covered her precious lips of hers-I just wanted to nibble on them softly and hear her satisfaction- I shook my head, with one of my hands with my other still wrapped around her knuckles."Shut the fuck up. What are you trying to do? Attract attention from all the way across town?" I hissed. **

**She bit me and pulled away fiercely. I smirked. I know she loved to be so close to me, just doesn't want to admit it. **

"**You left me! Outside! In the hallway! Naked as anything! You son of a BITCH!" She threw her other fist towards me and I felt the brush of her skin against my jaw.**

**I pulled away and stepped off my bike. She really was mad. Obviously. I stood on my side of the bike while she stood on the other. I walked around slowly and she watched my movement. **

"**I'm sorry." I whispered as I drew closer. She looked me up and down in disbelief and took another step back. **

"**No you're not." She stated. I couldn't help chuckling at that.**

"**Ok," I started. "Maybe I'm not. Who would be when they could've seen your body like that?" I smiled and she widened her eyes at me. I leaned up against the side of the bike.**

"**At least I'm being truthful." I shrugged.**

"**Sasuke! I'm so-!" I no shouted. I turned my head and glared. Although she wasn't looking at me at all anymore. She had turned her attention to the sexy bitch in front of me.**

"**Sorry…" She finished her sentence and her face hardened when she started to believe Sakura was really in front of me. "What are you doing with MY Sasuke?!" She shouted.**

"**I'm confronting him, Ino-Pig!" She shouted back. "He was the one who stripped me in the middle of the hallway earlier in the dorm!" I turned my head slightly at Sakura. Hoping Ino wouldn't believe her statement.**

**SAKURA POV**

**Sasuke wouldn't dare look at me when I said that. Ino snorted and came forward up in my face.**

"**You only wish you could have that pleasure of having his eyes on you, forehead!" Having her this close made me want to vomit. Her aroma was too sweet and too strong. How could Sasuke stand her? Her clevage had shown itself right under my chin. Her skirt, as usual, was lifted up further and showed her ass. I shoved her away from me. If she was looking for a fight then she found one. I glared at her and stood my ground. **

**She didn't seem afraid but im sure she felt self conscious with her boyfriend staring at her ass while she was fighting. I glanced over at Sasuke, still leaning up against his motorcycle and watching attentively. He looked at me and smiled cockily. **

**I looked back at Ino and raised my fists. She did the same and took another step back.**

"**Come on Ino, you know you want to just walk away." I giggled, it was fun antagonizing her this way. Just to show her how easy it was going to be to beat her, I stood straight and reached into my pocket, picking out my iPod nano and put the earbuds in my ears. She looked at me in rage and I turned on my play list for a little background music. I smiled sweetly and at the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke appraising my actions. **

**For some reason, I felt even more confident when he looked at me that way, nothing can stop me. My favorite song came on and I got in the mood to kick ass. I wanted to laugh but I held it back in my throat, tightly restrained.**

"**Bring it." She mouthed and I lunged. Distracting her with my fist, I pulled back and brought up my leg instead, suddenly kicking her in the face. She fell back a few feet and sat up. I looked toward Sasuke and Ino did the same. Wasn't he even going to stop us? Protect his precious Ino? I arched my eyebrow and decided to continue. Ino was still staring at her boyfriend and I grabbed the front of her shirt and brought her up to her feet. She grabbed my wrists and tried to pull away. I brought my knee up and kicked her in the stomach. Instead of hurting Sasuke physically, why not beat up his girlfriend?**

**She gasped and bit her lip while she closed her eyes from the impact. I let go of her, knockng her back and she lunged forward. She jumped and kicked me in the stomach.**

"**Ah!" I gasped as her foot ground against my core. I grabbed her foot and twisted. As her head was about to meet the ground, she placed her hands against it and brought her other leg up and hit me upside the chin. I landed on my ass and I wiped my chin. Surprised she isn't wearing high heels, or else that would've really hurt. **

"**Enough." Sasuke murmured, he went over to Ino and helped her up. She limped after I twisted her ankle and sat on the bike. Sasuke kissed her cheek and I winced. I turned my head away. Disgusting. **

**Just like in the hallway earlier today.**

**I tried to get up but a rising pain shown itself and I fell back against the floor again.**

**Damn Ino. I held my stomach and put my iPod away in my pocket.**

**A hand was held out to me and I looked up, Sasuke was offering his hand to me?**

"**You gonna take it or not?" He asked impatiently. I slapped his hand away rudely and got to my feet with some effort. I fixed my jeans and turned.**

"**Fine. Fuck you too." I froze at his words. I slowly turned my head in rage and he was already walking back toward Ino. Hell no.**

**I ran up behind him and he turned in time for him to see me coming at him, but not soon enough to stop me. I grabbed at his throat and knocked him back. I got ontop of him and punched him once. **

"**Sasuke!" Ino screamed. I launched my fist towards his face again when someone grabbed me around the waist and picked me up off Sasuke. I looked back and Naruto was pulling me away from Sasuke.**

"**Let go of me." I said harshly and pushed away from his grasp. **

"**Sakura-chan?" **

"**Don't you sakura-chan me!" I said and sprinted away.**

"**Sakura, come back!" He shouted after me but I didn't look back. I felt the tears come and flood my eyes. Still, how could he leave me?**

**I turned a corner and slowed my pace. I leaned up against a wall and gasped for air. He's not forgiven just yet.**

**I slid down and sat on the sidewalk a minute. At least I got the satisfaction of punching Sasuke in the face. His oh so perfect face.**

"**Psch, whatever." but something seemed wrong when I did it. He wasn't fighting back. He showed the least bit of pain but he still didn't try and at least hold me back. Weird. I wanted to feel bad for hurting him, but it was my intention in the first place, so why should I feel bad?**

**I sighed. I should go home then…**

**I got up and was grabbed around my wrist. I looked back and saw Naruto.**

"**Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"**

**I pulled my wrist back. **

"**Don't talk to me." I ordered and went back to my dorm room, all the way across town again. Kiba called to chat and found out where I was, he offered to pick me up and drive me the rest of the ay, I simply said it was a nice night outside anyway. I wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.**

**SASUKE POV**

**Intersesting…**

**NOTE: plz review! Im still sorry about the late update =[ hope you liked it! Thanks for reading =]**


End file.
